Imperio
by LyraJaneBlack
Summary: When all hell breaks loose and Hermione is in danger, who will save her and what will become of the Golden Trio. Ron has lost his mind, Harry is engaged and Hermione is lost. **Warning, physical and mental abuse. M for future chapters and will be around 5 or 6 chapters in length. Ron bashing. Enjoy! Lyra
1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome to my Sirimione Short story, I hope you enjoy it. I want to toss out a warning again, for violence in this chapter. As well as Ron bashing. As always, everything belongs to the amazing JK. Thank you!

A/N I have realized my background and introduction did not save, so my apologies to those that commented less than happy reviews. Please keep in mind that I am not perfect and this is only my second fic, so hopefully my addition fixes any confusion. ~Lyra

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPERIO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Background... Set one year after the final battle, and things are finally resembling normalcy. Fred, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus are all alive, along with Hedwig, because I can. Hermione and Draco finished their "8th" year, they plus Ginny graduated. Lucius received the dementors kiss and as Draco became friends with everyone, but Ron, Sirius wanted his family to include any member of House Black. They are all celebrating the achievements of the children with a gathering at the burrow, after other tense events, Draco and Narcissa are welcomed by the entire family.

"Welcome Home Love!" Sirius shouted as Hermione walked through the doors of Grimmuald Place.

"Thank you"

A hug followed, while Kreacher welcomed her home and took her bags and stuff to her room.

"It's so nice to have you home, now we can catch up on all of these movies I keep buying, Harry won't watch them with me" He laughed

She smiled softly, "I really love to change and unpack and maybe nap for a bit first if that's alright?"

"Of course It's alright, Come down when you're ready"

She made her way upstairs, unpacked her bath stuff and robe and silently sent them to the bathroom while she summoned all of her clothes to the closet, shoes at the bottom. She sent her undergarments, tanks, tees and jammies to her dresser. Also quickly rearranging her room to give it a better flow. She stepped out of her clothes, banishing them to the hamper and on her way to shower stopped to take in the old bruises and the newest ones that were just starting to turn. She sobbed silently into her hand, waiting for her first assignment so she could leave.

She finished her shower and at some point, Kreacher had brought her his famous tea and gathered up any luggage and dirty clothes to deal with. She put on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank and laid down, her brain needing a reset from the day's issues.

Sirius was downstairs helping Kreacher with dinner when a horrific scream rang through the house, Sirius and Kreacher quickly apparated into Hermione's room. She was in the middle of a night terror and was crying out.

"Please stop, please, please stop!"

Sirius thought it had to do with the torture she endured at Malfoy Manor, but he quickly saw all of the bruises and realized this was recent. Sending Kreacher downstairs to finish dinner and get her tea ready before gently sitting on her bed and soothing her awake.

"Sirius!" she yelled as she reached for a blanket, "What are you doing in here?"

"You were screaming so loud we heard you in the kitchen, I didn't mean to intrude, I was just worried. I'll be downstairs," he trailed off as he stood up and started to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. Can we just agree to never tell anyone and just forget it happened?"

When he looked at her to respond, tears were in her eyes and he saw a Hermione he didn't recognize. "Yea love, come down when you're ready, Kreacher and I made Shepherd's Pie for dinner and double chocolate fudge brownies for dessert."

She nodded and stood to throw on some clothes while he headed down to set the table and grab some wine.

That Sunday, was family night at the Burrow, Hermione still felt so ashamed at the fact that Sirius saw all of her bruises. He had kept his promise and not brought it up, but she had noticed that he was keeping a closer eye on her, while nerve wracking, she did secretly adore him for it.

"Dinner is ready, everyone to the tent" Molly shouted, while ringing a dinner bell.

As everyone made their way to sit down, A nervous Harry sat in between Ginny and Sirius, trying not to be obvious about what was going to soon happen. Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit before tapping his glass to make a speech.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Sirius said smiling, "I want to thank everyone here, for your help raising my boy and for taking care of him. I also want to thank Hermione for saving my life, I can't ever truly repay you but I will try. I know that the war was difficult for all of us, but we are here and now that I have a proper family, I am never letting you go", he finish and lifted his glass, in a toast. "To my family, thank you all" he finished with a sip of his wine and everyone followed with sips of their own and cheers back.

"My turn!" Arthur said.

"I know that the last few years were difficult, but I want to welcome some people to our family, with their own spoons, Harry and Hermione, you two are our children and I - we, couldn't be prouder of the pair of you. Harry and Ron, you're both Aurors and Hermione you're an Unspeakable-"

"Arthur! I hadn't told everyone yet," Hermione half laughed, half yelled, as she glanced at Ron.

"My Fault", he admitted, "but we just couldn't be happier to have you both here, along with everyone else, of course, Cheers!"

"If I may everyone," Hermione asked.

"Well of course dear, go on" replied Molly.

"I just want to thank you and Arthur for welcoming me into your family, I, uhm," her voice cracking as she spoke "I found out that my parents can never return and I love having you both as wonderful role models and parents instead. I also want to thank Sirius for allowing me to stay with him and Harry. I love you all," she finished as she raised her glass.

"Of course dear, you are our daughter, no matter what," a slightly tipsy Molly replied, "Well anyone else?" she asked.

"You're always welcome wherever I am Kitten," Sirius whispered with a smirk.

"I'd like to say a few words," Harry replied shakily while receiving a nod of approval from Arthur.

"Ginny, will you stand up here with me for a moment please?"

"Of course, love" She replied as she thought to herself 'Merlin's Balls, he's proposing!', as the butterflies set in.

"I know we've been through a lot Gin, but you stuck by me and your family, no questions asked. I love having you in my life, and i love being a part of yours. I am so proud of you and I'd be honored to spend my life with you. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry finished.

Ginny's face was a mixture of emotions and there were tears in her eyes, she finally spoke "YES! Sweet Merlin's pants!" She yelled as she jumped up to hug Harry.

The entire table erupted into applause and cheers, with Ron sending Hermione daggers with his eyes in the corner.

"Hermione, can I talk to you please," Ron asked

Hermione nodded and stood up to walk towards him when she heard Sirius just barely whisper to her "If you need anything send me a patronus." She gave the slightest nod to him, that went unnoticed to everyone else. When she finally made it over to him, she opened her mouth to speak when Ron cut her off.

"You're an unspeakable!" he shouted at her.

"Yes, Ronald, I am and I suggest you lower your voice because I will not be yelled at over a career choice that I am proud of," she hissed.

"I cannot believe this," he shouted while grabbing her arm, "You are supposed to do something boring so you can take care of our children and cook dinner, and be a good wife, not an unspeakable who is busy and always gone. I can't believe you, that you would think this was okay." he said angrily.

"I am not going to be your Betty Crocker housewife Ronald," She shouted back while pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"You'll quit or I'll make you," he replied coolly.

Hermione jumped back in surprise, her face fell flat while her eyes looked at the man in front of her, she slid her wand out of her boot as she turned, currently in fear of her life and whispered a silent patronus to Sirius. She spun back around to Ron and summoning all of her courage and magic she asked him the one question she needed an answer to.

" Why are you being like this Ron?" she asked calmly.

A low howl caught her attention, he was coming to help her in case this turned bad and judging from the fiery glint in his eyes, he was just waiting to attack her. The second the black dog was in her peripheral before she asked him again, a little louder this time and with a little more force. "Why Ronald?"

"You just won't listen will you, you WILL be my wife and you WILL comply, and I will do what I have to, to ensure this and you will follow me," he lifted his wand and pointed it at her and before she knew what was happening, "Imper-," he spoke, with a deadly calm tone.

"No!" she shrieked in horror, while he held a terrifying grin on his face.

Unfortunately for Ron, he didn't see Sirius, Remus and the twins behind him, all who had just witnessed the atrocity he was attempting to perform. Sirius, in his animagus form and before Remus could stop him he took off, not making a sound until he collided with Ron, growling, and barking. Sirius was able to wrestle his wand away, breaking it and any hope of the spell at the same time.

"Sirius stop," Hermione yelled at him, "I want to know why he did that and why he's acting like this, the animagus growled in protest but he knew she was right, so he sat down on top of Ron, immobilizing him and causing his own personal form of pain.

"Answer me, Ronald, Now!" she screamed.

"You will never be good enough for anyone, you only care about your career. You are an uptight prude, you will never make anyone happy. You won't make me happy by giving me the simplest things, well I've found someone else Hermione, she's willing and has been for the past year. Go to hell," he growled at her. Sirius' animagus moved to stand in front of Hermione, attempting to send some of his own thoughts to Her.

They all heard the crack of someone apparating and looked to see who. Ron took this distraction to get up and run for the blonde woman who appeared just outside of the boundary line. He made it to her and they pair quickly apparated away, cruel smiles on both of their faces.

Hermione took a step forward before she collapsed onto the ground and Sirius. The conversation around her turning into a questionnaire to all if they had heard or noticed anything. Arthur, of course, felt horrible for mentioning it, and Ginny was calming him down.

"I can't believe I didn't know, I didn't know," he said shaking his head.

"It's okay dad, Hermione was just trying to get away from him, he's been terrible to her…" she tried to stop herself, but it just made things worse.

Draco and Narcissa took their leave, with Draco heading to the office to help track down Ron.

"Send me a patronus if you've found anything", he mumbled as he stepped through the floo.

All of these questions were being fired at Ginny, and she finally decided to tell them Hermione's secret and she held up her hand and asked for silence and threatened them with her famous hex if they didn't let her finish.

"Well get on with it," the twins said in unison.

Ginny sighed heavily as Sirius lifted Hermione into his lap.

"Uhh... Sirius?" Harry said.

"I know pup, but she's probably going to wake up screaming or something else and I don't really want to put her down after that," he replied hastily in order to hear Ginny.

"I'm not really sure where to start, so I'll just give the highlights," she said calmly. "Hermione went with Ron on the first Hogsmeade weekend and they decided to stay there and when she came back she looked horrible and when she went to shower I accidentally barged in on her changing and she was covered in bruises. We spoke about it and she wouldn't give me any other detail other than they'd had an argument and he wouldn't let her leave. I freaked out, threatened to kill him, but she told me it was okay, that she could handle it, but things got worse. Constant notes and stupid gifts, he'd come visit to check up on her. After Christmas, it happened again, and she told me that he wouldn't let her be an auror because it wasn't suitable for him or something like that." She finished that thought to a room of very angry people, Remus' wolf side was growling, Tonk's hair had changed red, Sirius growled while holding her tighter. Ginny continued, "I know that he had been pressuring her to get married right after school, but she just kept telling him no. I think she was planning on ending things with him before she went on her first assignment, I had no idea he was cheating on her and would even do such a thing," she said as her voice cracked and Harry moved to comfort her.

"We have to protect her," Harry stated as he sent a patronus to Kingsley to inform him of everything that had happened in addition to Draco's presence. He quickly received one back asking him to come to his office, so Harry and Ginny left. Molly put on tea and everyone waited for Harry and Ginny to return from their visit to the Minister. Everyone sat in the kitchen, barely speaking above a whisper waiting to hear from anyone.

Thirty minutes later Harry and Ginny returned and Kingsley had fired and put out a notice for Ron and the woman he had left with.

A/N I hope you enjoyed, next update will be Thursday, As a celebration of the end of the semester and depending on how this is recieved, I may post 2 updates. Let me know. ~Lyra


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Chapter two is here, I hope you enjoy. As always, I own nothing. ~ Lyra

Hermione had begun to stir, her arms and hands twitching like she was reaching for her wand. A quiet mumble made his heart jump into his throat, "Sirius".

"Hermione, Love, can you hear me?" Sirius asked.

"No.. NO!" she screamed as she started to wake up. Sirius wrapped her up in his arms and began whispering to her.

"Hermione you are safe, you're here at the burrow, you are with your family," he spoke, barely above a whisper.

Hermione could hear Molly in the kitchen talking about Ron, she was practically screaming. As everyone was trying to keep calm and hope that she was alright, her sounds of stirring caused the house to go silent when they realized that she was waking up.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked quietly, "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack and passed out, I - well, Padfoot caught you before you hit the ground," he replied with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, Merlin! Are you okay?" She asked, worry filling her voice.

"Of course, I was mostly just worried about you," he replied shakily as he reached to cup her cheek.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes, as a sob escaped her throat, "Mum" she cried out. Molly lept from her chair and into the living room and took Sirius' spot to attempt to calm her down while Sirius moved to the kitchen to discuss how to keep her safe. Those at the table were trying to figure out where she was going to stay and there were arguments all around, but Sirius ultimately decided she was safest at home, their home. On that note, he checked on Hermione, told her and the group he'd be back later to get her and handed Harry a surprise portkey that will take him and Ginny to Paris.

"Put everything on the Black family account, you're set to be gone 2 weeks, the only ones who know where you are, are your parents and me. Have fun and congratulations Harry and future daughter, he kissed her head and grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted Number 12 Grimmuald Place and with that he was gone and Hermione was crying again, terrified of what awaited him at home.

Sirius stepped through the fire, wand at the ready, casting a silent shield and a revelio charm, the house appeared empty. He quickly began changing the wards and once finished, searched every inch of his house for Ron and anything of his.

Once the house was secure, He called for Kreacher and informed him that Ron was no longer allowed in or around the house, Kreacher had become quite attached to Hermione and when he found out why, he began yelling and cursing Ron in a fit of rage.

"Kreacher promises to protect Misses Hermione, she is friend to our kind. I will spreads the word to all." he declared.

Sirius once again arrived at the burrow and sought out Hermione.

"Kitten? Where are you?" asked the empty room.

"We're in here," Molly replied.

When he stepped into the kitchen, Hermione looked a little better, less pale and calmer, but when she saw Sirius, she rushed up to him, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me from him, thank you, thank you," she said as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay love, you have saved my life, and now, I've saved yours. Kreacher is waiting at home for us. It's safe, I promise" he whispered to her.

"Okay," she whispered back.

She turned to Molly and the rest of her family and told them she was going home, one by one they all stood to hug her. With declarations of love and a few promises that they'd see each other soon, they flooed home.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called as they stepped in, his arms firmly wrapped around her.

With a loud pop, Kreacher appeared and ran toward Hermione, a flurry of curse words and apologies came as he reached her.

"Kreacher, I'm alright, see," she kneeled down to him, "I'd rather love a cup of your tea you make for me if you don't mind." she finished with a smile.

"Kreacher will get right on it, I'll have it in the library," he replied quickly.

"Thank you," she said back.

He hovered for a moment, looking her over before looking to his master and understanding a voiceless request for a dreamless sleep to be brought with it.

He walked her to her room and told her to change into her favorite jammies, and swiftly declared they were going to watch a muggle film, whichever she chose.

"Why are you being so protective, I'm not broken" she replied a bit more upset than she'd intended.

"I'm sorry love, it scared me half to death, seeing him try that spell, and then finding out the true cause of those bruises and your nightmares just upset me more… I just want you safe.." he mumbled.

When he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a sob. He rushed towards her and wrapped her up in his arms, as her body shook against his.

"I'm sorry 'mi, I didn't mean to-" he started before she cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell someone, but I didn't know how and I knew that whomever I told was going to hex the hell out of him and I just couldn't. I was planning on leaving him, as soon as I received my first assignment and only Harry and you would know where I am, a bit like my secret keepers." She finished, wiping her face before searching for her jammies, the ones Sirius had gotten her, covered in little black dogs, a bit of a joke gift, but she loved them, in all of their flannelly goodness.

"I'll step out love, I'll be across the hall" he replied quietly, "Then we can watch a movie and talk about all of this, as much as you want of course," he said as he shut her door. Hermione needed him not to baby her and to be entirely honest with himself, he needed her. He was determined to help get the strong and proud Hermione back.

She smirked to herself and she changed, she pulled her hair back and secured it with her wand. She suddenly realized why he was so attached and why he got her gifts with little black dogs, it was so much more than her saving his life, he had feelings for her. As she pushed those feelings aside, knowing that her relationship had just ended in the worst way and that she would be receiving her first assignment soon, she couldn't explore any feelings she may have had. She took a deep breath and opened her door to a waiting Sirius, who had on matching bottoms to her jammies.

"Well don't you look ready for a movie night and sleepover," She said to him with a hint of laughter.

"If I was aware we were turning this into a sleepover, I would have purchased nail polish in a nice, possibly glittery black, then we could've done little doggies on my toes." He replied with a smirk that sent her into laughter.

They made it down to the library where Kreacher had set up her favorite foods and tea, she summoned their blankets from upstairs and went over to select a movie.

"Are you sure you don't care?" she asked him.

"No love, whatever you pick," he replied back while grabbing some popcorn. She had shown Kreacher how to make it and he did so with pride.

Hermione, selected a movie and loaded it up and went to go sit next to Sirius, she felt safer with him near, knowing he'd protect her again if it came down to it. As they realized they blonde was still unknown and they had no idea if she had been to the house or not. When the DVD started, he smiled knowing that Disney Movies were her weakness and they comforted her, In a way that he couldn't quite understand. Once she was settled and grabbed her tea and snacks, he put an arm around her, refusing to let go of her, afraid of what would happen if he did. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, except maybe Remus, but he was happy she wasn't with him anymore and even with a pending assignment, he decided he'd follow her anywhere, just to keep her safe. She had fallen asleep in his arms at some point, halfway through the original Beauty and the Beast, and when she woke, it was daytime. Kreacher had covered them up and had apparently stayed to watch the movie, as everything was cleaned up and put away. He knew that she was safe and he and his master could relax. At first, she panicked at the feel of a guy next to her and the fact she was in a bed, not on the couch. She slowly came to her senses and realized it was a man, a wonderful man, and while she knew she was safe, the panic attack still began. She was trying to hide it from him, not wanting to disturb him, nor leave the comfort of his arms, unfortunately, he awoke, but instead of pushing her away, he just tightened his grip around her. She quickly began sobbing and hoping that he'd never let her go, all the while he was thinking the exact same thing, he was hers, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

A couple of weeks had gone by and her fear was getting the better of her, she began having nightmares again. All of that money with muggle psychologists had gone to waste, and she couldn't even have dreamless sleep anymore. Everyone had come to visit her, including Draco and Narcissa who had come for tea Wednesday and had invited them to the completely redone manor. They had hoped that the library would help relax her, but it didn't seem to help. They left after dinner and Draco went to the office in hopes of accomplishing some sort of lead.

That night after they arrived home, they found several owls tapping at the windows, she immediately sunk to the floor, that feeling of fear tingling all over. She could taste bile and as her breathing became more uneven, Sirius' calls could not reach her, she let the panic and dark consume her. As Sirius let the owls drop their post, he sent a Patronus to Harry, as every letter was from Ron, over 100 of them.

Harry and his team arrived to collect all of the letters, hoping they would contain something. Harry walked into the living room and witnessed Hermione rocking back and forth on the ground, while Sirius was talking to her quietly trying to get her out of her attack. Kingsley arrived shortly after to check Hermione and the wards, and after witnessing Hermione's state, he had some decisions to make.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here is Chapter 3. As this is A Sirimione fic, I wanted to get to their first romantic bits, so the Ron stuff moves pretty fast. The blonde will also be revealed as well. As this is my fic and my imagination, I can play with the characters as I see fit, If you don't like something I've done you do not have to read it. To those that keep reading, I want to say thank you and I hope you enjoy. Oh, also, I am clearly an American and I know nothing about the venues I chose, If anyone has any suggestions they'd live to provide please feel free to tell me.

~Lyra

It was two weeks after the incident before Kingsley would even let her back in the ministry, he had asked her half a dozen times if she was sure she wanted to be an unspeakable, each time becoming harder to say yes. Two full weeks of night terrors and panic attacks in the morning, not only about Ron but of all the things she experienced during the war. She very rarely left Sirius' side, the attachment to him provided comfort for them both but confused those around him. Remus and Harry had both questioned him about her, neither one upset, but both asking him to be cautious and to take care of her in their own way. Ron still hadn't been found, but his spoon showed that he had been married, they all assumed to the blonde that appeared, they were all confused by her though, Daphne Greengrass, part of the sacred 28. Ron had never mentioned her, never seen with her either, they were hoping for answers at their trials.

She was terrified that Ron would find her, her nightmares scared Sirius and he took up a permanent post as padfoot at the foot of her bed, which secretly they both loved. She refused to go anywhere without Sirius or someone with her, often screaming that she had turned weak, that this couldn't have been who she was. Hermione felt weak and mentally exhausted and she finally relented and told Kingsley she needed more time and he offered her a research position in Sirius and Remus' department, which she immediately agreed to. Not just safe in general, but safe from Ron, as only a handful had access to their office.

When he took her down, they both greeted her and welcomed her into their little circle, the offices making space for her to have one. She smiled when she saw the charmed wall, a black dog and a werewolf playing in the forest.

"Why don't we try to find your animagus, Hermione?" Remus asked her, a laugh in his voice.

"Sirius has mentioned it a few times, I honestly have been considering it, but I think I need to get my head straight first."

"When your ready, we'll do it and will add it to the wall," Sirius said to her, a spark in his eyes.

She said she was going home to retrieve some things for her office and declined both offers to escort her. When she stepped through the floo, she immediately called for Kreacher, he announced his arrival with a pop. He had taken to calling her Mistress Hermione, even with her objection.

"Mistress is home, how can Kreacher help?" he asked her.

"I have a new job at the ministry, working with Sirius and Remus. Do you think you could help me gather somethings and take them back with me?" she asked him.

"Of course, Mistress! He said enthusiastically, "Congratulations are in order, I'll make your favorite for dinner." he finished with a pop heading upstairs. She was halfway upstairs when the alarms on the wards went off. She panicked, sending a patronus to Sirius she went to find Kreacher so he could help her. When she reached the third-floor storage room, she was hit with an all too familiar hex and with a scream she was down on the ground, blood pouring from her side. Kreacher was there in an instant popping them both to the ministry, to his master. He had strict orders from Sirius that if anyone broke the wards, he was to immediately take them both away and lock down the house so no one could leave. When the Aurors were notified, Kreacher took them back to Grimmauld, where they found and incarcerated Ron Weasley and his wife, Daphne. His gift to her was supposed to be ending the mudblood as they had found out from them using veritaserum. Astoria had died in the final battle, and Daphne blamed Hermione for not helping as she tried to do with Lavender. Apparently, the two had met at a Quidditch game and they began a secret relationship and came up with this plan to kill Hermione. Harry and the entire Weasley family were blind with rage, Ron made some comments about things he did to Hermione when questioned, Harry and the twins all had cast a few hexes in his general direction, and Molly and Ginny were crying before they stormed out of the room.

Ron's trial was relatively quick, for the use, attempted or not, of an unforgivable, plus attacking the Gryffindor princess, he received the Dementor's Kiss. Daphne, suffered the same fate, for the one who has cast the Sectumsempra and the addition to the unforgivable list. Hermione ended up at St. Mungo's for a few days and with that everyone came to see her. Sirius never left her side, she was still in the hospital when their trials had arrived. Hermione collapsed against Sirius when they told her, she then became incredibly upset that she had caused the Weasley's the loss of their son

"This is not your fault", the Weasley's told her, Fred and George kept trying to make her laugh while Molly made tea and Arthur tinkered with a muggle radio.

Hermione had become a jumpy mess, constant nightmares and she couldn't sleep, the slightest noise would set her off. Sirius decided then and there he was going to take her somewhere, he couldn't stand to see her this way. He arranged for a portkey and told her they needed to go somewhere for work, but she could pack relaxed and comfy stuff. The following week, they were packed with Harry and Remus the only two who knew and they sent them on their way. Hermione shrunk her bags and placed them in her cloak as did Sirius before grasping the Keychain of Big Ben and feeling the tug taking them to his surprise.

When they landed in her parents living room, Hermione couldn't decide whether to be pissed or upset at him.

"What the hell are we doing here?!" she asked him, her eyes tearing up.

"I wanted to surprise you, I thought to be somewhere safe and familiar would make you happy and help you relax…" he trailed off.

"Thank you, but I thought we were working?" she asked him

"We are, kind of, working on helping you, I've procured tickets for the opera, wind concerto's, movies and we have reservations at all of your favorite restaurants," at that, her eyebrow quirked up, "from that muggle drinking game we played," he said quietly.

"I don't know what to say…" she said, her face fluttering through a mixture of emotion.

"If it's too much or it's stupid, we can just go-" he started to say before she interrupted him, "Sirius, it's wonderful, thank you".

She moved to the kitchen, noticing that Kreacher must've stocked the place, she put on some tea, while silently banishing their bags to their rooms and taking the sheets off the furniture that she replaced, in case she ever had to go on the run again.

"So, what are we doing this evening?" she asked him.

"Well kitten, tonight we have reservations at The Ledbury, then a concerto at Lyceum Theatre. We'll be apparating into the city, If that's okay?" he quickly asked her.

"That sounds wonderful Sirius, though I hope I have something nice enough" she wondered aloud, while mentally checking her packed clothes.

"Well, if not we could just go shopping" He smirked at her.

Her smile back was all he needed to know. This would work, she would be back to her powerful, amazingly smart and strong self he knew by the time their two weeks were up. They had their tea and watched a bit of telly before heading out to a shopping district, one that she knew apparently because she dragged him into a sweets place and purchased some macarons and other treats before making their way to a couple of shops.

When they had finally arrived back to her parents home, they made their ways to separate rooms, to shower and get ready for their night. She wouldn't let him see the dress she picked out, even though he insisted on paying, she debated on how he procured a muggle credit card while she showered, in addition on how to put the money back into his vault.

She finished her shower and began playing some music on the muggle radio that she had gotten from Arthur, and started to get ready. She used a few charms that she had picked up from Ginny and the other girls to dry and tame her hair. Then she applied light makeup, with a heavier eye than usual and a deep red lipstick.

She moved onto the dress, a black floor-length, satin and skin-hugging, it had an intriguing back to it, which was the reason she purchased it. The dress was essentially backless but had a few straps meeting at a metal bird, which she transfigured into Sirius' animagus.

She felt odd, putting in all of this effort to look good and impress him, over the last month and a half she had, on some level, developed feelings for him, and while she was nowhere near ready for a relationship, she knew she wanted him, for the rest of her life.

A soft knock interrupted her train of thought and as she grabbed her same beaded bag, though she knew she didn't need it, it brought her a peace of mind. She looked one last time in the mirror and opened to door to a very handsome sight.

"Oh, Kitten, you look beautiful." he saw in awe as she blushed.

"You look incredibly handsome, plus I have a surprise for you, close your eyes? She half asked, half demanded.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but did as he was asked, he could sense her moving, and was waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Okay, open them," she said, with trepidation.

"Oh, Hermione, I love it" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, in shock of the witch in his arms.

"I'm glad, Thank you for doing this for me Sirius, I am already feeling better and I think that I would like to try for my animagus next week," she said as she leaned into him. She tried to ignore the heat that filled her abdomen and lower, as he gave her a chaste kiss on her neck, before abruptly pulling away.

"I'm sorry 'Mi, I know you're still recovering, I really am trying not to overstep," he said as he shook himself, "I promised you two weeks of recovery, I just feel so attached to you, I need you" he whispered while she turned to face him.

"Oh Sirius" she whispered as she moved into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, "You are right, I am not ready, yet, but I.. I need you too," she said, her voice cracked. "That's part of the reason I chose to leave the unspeakables department, at first it was because I was terrified, but I can't not be around you. Part of me feels guilty because that's all that Ron wanted and I couldn't give him that, but I can give you that and I don't understand why" she sobbed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her even tighter and thought for a moment before he responded to her.

"Love, you cannot think like that. That boy was severely abusive, I think while you would have enjoyed being an unspeakable, you were doing it to get away from him. I'm not saying you've always had feelings for me or anyone else, but I honestly think you really didn't love him, I think he terrified you into loving him" he said.

"I think you are right, I really hated the idea of being away from Harry and you, but I couldn't stand to be near him", she said softly.

"When you saved me from the veil, I never thought I'd be able to tell you how much that meant to me. Hearing your voice amidst the chaos sometimes still rings in my ears, and when I heard that same voice scream during that first week home broke my heart. I didn't, oh hells, I couldn't let you go, I thought Harry was going to kill me when I had you in my lap." He let out a small laugh as he finishes.

She looked up at him, debating on kissing him when she didn't have to debate anymore, she needed and wanted to. Just one kiss until she was ready, or felt more ready that she already did.

Up on her toes, she placed her hands gently on his chest, while he left one arm around her and brought his hand to her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" he asked her with a ragged breath.

"Yes," she replied, barely getting the answer out before he kissed her. Jolts of passion moved throughout their bodies, they both began to deepen the kiss, neither wanting to stop. They both pulled away at the same time, resting their foreheads on each others.

"Hermione, that was amazing", Sirius said breathlessly.

She just looked at him and smiled, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to his side so they could apparate into the city for their first night of activities.

A/N- Woofie17, Congrats! you were right, I was a bit shocked honestly! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is the Last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all of my readers and those that Favorited. I have a few more things in the works, but classes for my university begin next week, so my updates may be sporadic. Thanks again and enjoy!**

 **~Lyra**

The first week flew by, with minor kisses here and there but Sirius was being a complete gentleman, however, Hermione had realized within the week that she was ready for him and what else would happen with him.

They were sitting at the table having breakfast that Kreacher brought over along with some fresh clothes and some additions to the pantry.

"I think I'm ready to try for my animagus", she said confidently, as she had become much of her old self but also some new found things as well.

He looked up at her, with a very surprised look on his face, "Okay Kitten, we can start today" he said before a look of confusion and worry hit his face, "What if you're a dog like me? He asked, worried.

"Well, I have been researching this and if we end up with the same animagi, we are soulmates, however, if I end up as some type of dog we'll just have to come up with a different name for me then" she replied with a laugh.

He just smiled in awe of his witch, she was so strong and was so close to being herself, he just wondered If maybe they were soulmates.

That night, after dinner they gathered all of the things they needed for Hermione to gain her animagus.

"This is a long and dangerous thing to try, are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked her, concern in his voice and all over his face.

"I'm sure, Snuffles" She replied with a kiss to his cheek.

"First, the leaf must be kept in your mouth for an entire month, we'll get to the rest later. We can't begin till a full moon, which starts in two days." he said back, "So we have two days to do whatever we please, so what would you like to do, my lady." he asked her.

Well, My lord, I vote, for now, we just watch a movie and relax together." she said with a smile.

"Matching jammies?" he asked her with a laugh.

She smiled, "Of course."

They both made it to their rooms, and while they changed, Hermione knew that she needed Sirius, she was ready to be his. She had reflected on the events of the last year, and more importantly, of the last few months. She was in love with Sirius, and someday, she'd tell him, right now, she just needed him. She needed to feel his arms around her and his lips all over her, so as a surprise, she slipped on a matching two-piece, lace lingerie set. Black lace with burgundy silk, to represent him and their hogwarts house.

She had finally made her way downstairs and sat on the couch with Sirius, a little closer than normal.

"You okay, kitten?" he asked her.

"Of course handsome" her voice deep and a tad seductive. He had to think about something, hells anything to keep from kissing her and taking things further than they had.

He had put on Phantom of the Opera, and just after the opening, she slid a little closer to him and, feeling bold, put her hand on his leg. At this gesture, he put an arm around her and pulled her in. He could smell her arousal and it was in turn, driving him crazy.

Her hand started out just above his knee, but by the middle of the movie, her hand had slid up to above mid thigh. She was in the middle of moving her hand around when his hand grabbed hers.

"Kitten, it's not nice to tease" He replied with a deep husky tone to his voice.

"Who said I was teasing?" she replied, her voice matching his and with her other hand rotated and grabbed the growing bulge in his pants. The moan that escaped his lips was one of pure ecstasy, "Oh, Hermione" he said breathlessly. "As much as I don't want to say this, we should stop before we go any further," he said, forcing each word out.

"I don't want to stop, Sirius, I want to be with you. Hells, I am yours, I have been yours, for I don't know how long. I want you, I need you. I am ready, Sirius, I promise.

That was all that he needed, his lips found hers and every ounce of feeling and emotion were pushed into the kiss. He abruptly stood up, pulling her up with him, before grabbing her face and kissing her once more, his tongue brushing against her lips, asking for entry, which she eagerly allowed. His hands left their resting spots and began to move around her body before he firmly grabbed her ass and pulled her up, and she quickly wrapped her legs around him.

He quickly broke apart from her to look into her eyes and tell her his feelings, after all, she did share hers.

"Hermione, You have no idea how much you mean to me. That terrible day, when you woke up in my arms, and when I explained what happened, the first thing you did was ask if I was okay when you were the one who went through something traumatic. Then that day Kreacher brought you to me when they attacked you, I realized couldn't live without you. I never thought I'd have these feelings I have, You are the most amazing witch. You're beautiful", a gentle kiss, "smart. talented. and somehow. I get to be. with you." Kisses peppering his words.

Her eyes were fixated on his, a silent begging in them, she still needed him. He captured her lips once again, this time more needy and much longer. He carried her upstairs, before gently laying her on the bed.

One month Later

A/N - I know this process takes longer, but for the sake of the story, I've shortened it. Sorry.

 _Back at Grimmauld Place, They shared the Master's suite, expanding it and had begun remodeling the house. Harry and Ginny had purchased a small flat, much to her mother's dismay, their wedding was in another month. The Weasley's had grieved for Ron and were beginning to move on, Everyone had accepted Sirius and Hermione, with only minor grumbling from Molly. Harry, had two "Parents" and constantly called Hermione, Mum and Sirius, Dad, he thoroughly enjoyed their reactions, though no one replaced his real parents._

"Love?" Sirius shouted, his voice bouncing off the newly painted walls.

"Sirius!" she yelled, He dropped the lamp he was holding and bolted to the drawing room where she had been removing the portraits of his ancestors.

As he approached the room a growl startled him, he quickly shifted into Padfoot and made his way into the room. The sight that was before him would have had brought him to his knees if he was still human. There lying before him was a beautiful white Grimm, his Hermione, a Grimm, the same as him, just White. Did this mean they were soulmates, he hoped so. He slowly approached her and nuzzled her neck, she whimpered in response, not knowing how to switch back. He quickly reverted to his human form, in hopes of helping her.

"Love, listen to my voice," he began shakily. "You need to picture your human form, think of your fingers. Think of your toes, think of that hair that gets in my face at night, think of your beautiful body"

Hermione calmed down, he could see the concentration in her eyes, and finally, she changed back into her human form.

"Sirius, what was that, I didn't think that was how it happened"

"It's not, I am honestly wondering if it had something to do with us and the whole soulmate thing"

"Soulmate thing?! You mean I am a Grim, but I was white-"

She was cut off by a heavy sigh, "When I was little, my grandmother used to tell me bedtime stories featuring a white grim, that would be the light to the dark, she would rise above all, I can show you if you like" he said to her softly.

"No, I believe you. I can't believe we are soulmates, but something does feel different, does it not?"

"Yea kitten it does, Can I kiss you, please" He begged. She quickly straddled him, lowering her lips to his. The heat between them growing, that feeling they had both felt, was their magic joining as one.

He rolled them both over and using her wand stripped them of their clothes, and applied some cushioning charms for the floor and a silencer on the room.

He captured her lips again, while gently sliding into her, something at that moment pulled at his heartstrings. While thrusting and kissing and those sweet noises escaped her lips, something else escaped his "Hermione, I love you". He pulled back to see the look in her eyes, tears were filling them. He started to slow down, thinking he had made a mistake, when she quickly met him in thrusting and gazed back at him, the tears spilling over.

"I love you too Sirius, so much" He quickly began kissing her again, the love between them causing them both to reach their orgasms together. Neither realizing that their magical cores had bonded, with her face appearing next to his on the wall and his name on her spoon.

Later, while she was clearing out an almost empty family tapestry room, the vase she held suddenly fell from her hands as she screamed for Sirius, except no sound came from her mouth. The scream that filled his head terrified him, and knowing which room she was in only made it worse; as he quickly entered the room, he quickly found her face and eyes and followed them to where he was supposed to be blown off the wall.

"What did you do? Did you fix it for me?"

It was at the end of the questions that he realized her face next to his, the fabric showing them bonded and married.

"Hermione, I am so so-"

"No, Sirius, I'm not mad. In all honesty, I couldn't be happier, but I do want something a tad more formal, she said with a smirk, before changing into her animagus and chasing him about the house. He gave a playful yelp and quickly changed forms, with Kreacher looking on from the kitchen, laughing as he prepared their dinner, making extra for the guests he was sure were coming.

It was to this scene that Remus, Harry, and Arthur walked in on from the floo, wondering what the hell was going on, But when they saw the two of them, they just laughed and waited until they were noticed. Remus quickly stepping out to change the wall in their office. When he popped back into the house Sirius and Hermione took notice of the guests and changed back into human form.

"To what do we owe the pleasure," asked Sirius, as calm and normal as possible, while Hermione covered up a snort with a sneeze.

The three men just stood there before the group all started laughing hysterically. "Well we just so happened to notice that the two of you were bonded and we were very hurt that we weren't invited", said Harry, which sent the two grims into a fit of laughter.

"Trust me pup, You wouldn't have wanted to be here for that, it was a very private moment" Sirius replied.

"Gross, I mean, awww, that so sweet dad and mum, you're practically glowing" He smirked, Draco had rubbed off a bit.

"Harry! What have I told you about calling us that, I will compromise though. When I find out I'm pregnant, then you can call me mum!"

Laughing, they made their way to the dining room, unbeknownst to the string between the two, showing a child was currently appearing on the wall.

Kreacher popped in to welcome them and ask who all would be staying for dinner. Once he received a tally, he quickly announced that only sparkling cider would be served tonight, no questions asked. Sirius quickly excused himself to the tapestry, to see why Kreacher had declared his rule. A giddy feeling blossomed in his stomach, as he quickly made his way upstairs to snag the ring that he had purchased for Hermione after their first kiss.

He waltzed back downstairs and entered the room to see Ginny, Tonks, and Molly seated at the table, he quickly greeted the three with kisses on their cheeks before asking Hermione to walk with him to the family crest.

"As everyone here knows, we have been bonded and married by magic, but I want to give my amazing witch everything, so" he spoke as he finally dropped to one knee, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione had started crying, finally happy, that she had everything she had wanted, without pressure and without fear, with the one that she was meant to be with. She looked down at Sirius and the beautiful ring he was holding, 2-carat diamond, with garnet and citrine stones around to signify their Hogwarts house and black diamonds accompanying the band all around her finger.

"Yes, Yes Sirius, I will."

He placed the ring on her finger and as he stood, he picked her up and hugged her. "What do you say to changing the family motto and crest?"

"Later, lets come up with something together, right now, I'd like to have a family dinner," she replied with a smile, "I love you".

"I love you, Mrs. Black"

She smirked as they reached the table, realizing that this was all she wanted for the rest of her life. Not to mention the little bundle that she knew was in her womb, she prayed he had his eyes and her features.

Epilogue

They had been married, along with Harry and Ginny, in the same ceremony. Ginny and Harry were expecting their first, a boy, due the same year as Regulus Orion, who was only a few months old now. Those two boys would be thick as thieves, and Hermione did keep her promise to Harry. Remus and Tonks' son Teddy, was just slightly older than Sirius and Harry's boys, though they caused just as much, if not more trouble than the marauders.


End file.
